


Showtime

by Cjcorrigan



Series: The Pledge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date is drawing close and Levi and Mikasa are both nervous, so they discuss their inhibitions with their best friends before the day arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I posted the first in this series on tumblr I got a request to do a sequel, so here it is! Will there be more after this? Well, I guess that depends on the readers.  
> Anyways, the song for this one is Showtime (Piano Refrain) from Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck.  
> The quote in the beginning is from the preface of Les Miserables by Victor Hugo

After he handed out the tests, Levi began a lecture on the French Revolution, a topic he seemed to care for, as Professor Irvin only asked him to speak to the class when it was in regards to it. He pulled a hardback book from his bag. It swung down against his free hand with a smack and Mikasa flinched without taking her eyes off it, thinking in awe that she had stilettos with shorter heels. Levi opened the book and began to read from it in the original French.

Mikasa closed her eyes, translating slowly but surely in her head "So long as there shall exist, by virtue of law and custom, decrees of damnation pronounced by society, artificially creating hells amid the civilization of earth..."

After that she gave up, and decided to just listen to his voice instead of his words. Before she knew it class was being dismissed and she hurried from the room before anyone could see her blush.

Mikasa made her way to the college's food court where she met up with Armin, her roommate before she was accepted as a Kappa pledge. Their college didn't have gendered dorms, so the two of them had wound up becoming good friends before she moved into the Kappa house. He was a sophomore who had graduated early and come into the university with a full-ride scholarship, much to his grandfather's delight. He had lost both his parents to an illness they contracted while they were overseas in the Peace Corps when Armin was a young child, Mikasa understood the feeling after losing bother her biological parents and Eren's parents.

 "So, what's the gossip?" Mikasa asked as she sat down next to him with her tray.

"Oh, not much," he sighed. "There's a really cute guy in my Mysticism and Mythology class."

"Yeah? Are you gonna ask him out?"

Armin blushed a deep red color to match his converses. "He doesn't know I exist. He's super popular, and I don't think he swings my way."

"Well, is there any chance you might run into him in the dorms? Maybe find out from a roommate or see where his eyes go in the showers or something?" she questioned.

"He's a Greek member," Armin informed her, scowling at his french fries.

"Well, maybe after I'm officially a Kappa I can invite you to some of the social events, he's bound to show up eventually, and if he doesn't, then you should just ask him before class. Aren't you the one who says life's to short to wait."

"Enough about my social woes, what about you? Meet any hot frat boys?"

"Well, you know that guy I was talking about?"

"Levi," Armin confirmed.

"I had to steal something of his for pledge week, and he caught me in his bedroom."

Armin's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "What did he do?"

"He said I could have it if I kissed him. And I did."

"Was it fabulous?"

"I saw stars. Then today in Euro he invited me to dinner, I'm just not sure-"

"Wait, don't tell me you're thinking of turning him down? I won't let you. It's bad enough that I have to mourn my own love life, I can't do the same for yours. You're going on that date."  
  


 

"So did you ask her?" Eren interrogated Levi back at the Beta house. Levi was stress cleaning again. Today he was scrubbing soap scum from one of the upstairs bathtubs with ruthless abandon while Eren sat on the sink counter, flipping through a book on Norse gods, but not really retainting any of the information he read.

"Well, I wrote it on her paper. I couldn't just outright ask her, her sorority president would've known I saw her, and she wouldn't get it," Levi sighed, turning a sponge in his hands. Surely he was a sight to see, bobby pins holding his bangs back, crisp, white sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and yellow, rubber gloves on his hands.

"Did you get a note back or at least a nod or something?"

"No, she practically ran from me."

"Can you find a way to ask her any other way? You know, ask if she'll come?"

"I don't have any classes with her. The only time I get to see her is in Euro History, and when she's across the street."

"Hey, why don't you do your military thing?" Eren asked, looking up from his book. "You know, that Morse code you tried to teach me once."

"I'm not sure a _Kappa_ would know Morse code," Levi scoffed. Sure, Mikasa was smart, probably the smartest person he knew, but he thought Morse Code might be hoping for a little too much.

"Hey, my little sister's a Kappa pledge, and she used to pass notes in it all the time," Eren defended.

"I'm pretty sure your sister's not her, though," Levi said, recalling Mikasa's oriental features.

"Try it anyways. Besides, do you have any better idea?"

 

It was almost eight when the Kappa's and their pledges returned from a fancy banquet. Mikasa had donned one of her finest dresses, a short, brown number with gold glitter in the folds of the fabric, knowing that how they appeared tonight was a test in and of itself, to see how the girls would present themselves in a formal setting. It was nauseating, pretending to be so roper, but she just put on a smile and pretended that it was Levi she was dressed up for.

As she put her peacoat in the closet by the door, Sasha collapsed on the couch, glancing out the window. "Hey, looks like one of the Betas is having technical difficulties," she laughed.

Curious, Mikasa walked over to see for herself. Levi's window lit up rhythmically. Squinting her eyes Mikasa read the light like it was an open book. _"_ _...you be there on Saturday?"_

Turning on her heel she rushed upstairs to the bathroom where she'd heard storm supplies were kept under the sink. Locking the door behind her and grabbing a flashlight, she opened the curtain before sending back -.-- . ... , Morse Code for yes.

 

Saturday came and Armin appeared at the Kappa house to pick Mikasa up. They had planned ahead of time that she'd be asked who she was going on a date with, and she couldn't very well tell the truth, so Armin had offered to pose as her date long enough to escort her to the restaurant. Then he'd go across the street catch a movie, and drive her back to the sorority and none would be the wiser.

"Thanks for doing this, Armin," Mikasa praised him, kissing his cheek as he let her out of the car in front of Le Bon Plat.

"It's no trouble at all," he assured her, pushing her towards the door. "Go have fun." Mikasa waved one last time, before going in and joining a nervous Levi. Through the window, he saw Levi stand and give her a single red rose. As Armin smiled at the sight, backing up, he bumped into something low to the ground. Turning he saw a boy around his age, kneeling next to the restaurant window and peering in. "Oh my god, I'm so, so, so, sorry," he apologized, profusely.

"No, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have been spying," the boy said, standing up and brushing himself off. "It's just my fraternity brother, Levi's been talking about this girl for so long I had to see who it is, and it turns out she's my sister."

"Mikasa's your...?" Armin began, but he trailed off when the boy finally looked up, recognizing him instantly.

"Hey, aren't you in my Mysticism and Mythology class with Professor Vaden?" Eren asked. "Armin, right?"

"R-right," Armin stammered. Eren was Mikasa's adopted brother that she always talked about? And he was Levi's frat brother? The coincidences in relationships were too surreal. Surely it wouldn't hurt to make one more. Mikasa was right. Life was too short. "I was just dropping Mikasa off so the sorority girls didn't think she and Levi were on a date. I have to stick around until they're done, and I was gonna go catch a movie until then. Do you, maybe, want to go with me?"

Eren smiled a genuinely pleased grin, taking Armin's hand. "Sure, I'd love to."


End file.
